


Naruto's Near Fatal Mistake, Kakashi's Revelation

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Series: OneShots surrounding Naruto and Kakashi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Hinata yelling at Naruto, Implied Polygamy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Shikamaru doesn't say troublesome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: Third in the series. Hinata pops Naruto over the head. Naruto thinks that everyone left him in the sand of time. He's about to find out that it's not true.





	Naruto's Near Fatal Mistake, Kakashi's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all I have for this series at the moment. If I get inspired again I might post more, but if I do they're bound to be more adult and with a new writing style...

Naruto was standing on the edge of the Hokage Tower, ready to take his life. He had heard enough from the villagers and from some of his fellow shinobi about how he shouldn't be here, walking the Earth, when his father, the Yondaime, and his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, should; that he should do the right thing and end everyone's misery and just kill himself. He tried to ignore it, he really did. He took S-ranked missions that took him at least three months to complete with a 96% chance of death and always ended up coming back with another mission finished under his belt. He had long since absorbed most of Kyuubi's chakra and had taken on part of the fox's appearance; red and black ears except the tufts were white and he had five black and red tails and the other nine were red and white. He still had his cerulean eye color, but they were slitted now. He looked the same, but different at the same time. He was sick and tired of the looks everyone was giving him and those who didn't give him any weird looks just slowly disappeared. Nara Shikamaru and Nara Shikaku were always busy with Ino's pregnancy, Tsunade of the Sannin was trying to hold onto her sanity after she was hit with a jutsu that ate slowly at her mental stability and memories, Jiraiya of the Sannin was killed on a mission. Hatake Kakashi was always gone; Uchiha Sasuke was preparing for his marriage to Haruno Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata was tending to her pregnancy and Inuzuka Kiba was keeping a very close eye on her. Then you've got Hyuuga Neji and his wife, TenTen… let's just not go there; and then Naruto's academy teacher, Umino Iruka. He passed on after a particular mission that was meant for Naruto. Everyone that knew and/or cared for Naruto was no longer there and they had started paying attention elsewhere or they were no longer alive period.  
The new Hokage was someone that didn't like Naruto at all; so Naruto didn't know what to do after his last S-ranked mission that had a 98% failure and death rate. So, here he was, standing on the Fourth Hokage's headstone, looking above him with his eyes closed, asking for forgiveness of any past sins and wrongs he might've done.  
Just as he was about to step off, he was grabbed from behind and swung around into another body. His head collided with a chest that spoke of years in the shinobi business, had fought himself out of many scrapes, and many years of keeping himself in shape. He knew this chest, but not well enough to put a name to the person whose story this chest tells of. Just as he was about to look at the two people who had interrupted his suicide attempt, the one who had swung him spoke.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Naruto?" For a genius, he had to be stupid to know exactly what the blonde was going to do.  
"What do you think I was doing, Shikamaru? I was clearly trying to end my life." The frustrated blonde responded. Really, all he wanted to do was end his life, get out of everyone else's so that they didn't have to worry about leaving him behind and worrying about him- when they spared him a thought.  
"Why would you do such a stupid thing, Naruto?" By this time, Naruto had managed to turn himself around to look at whom he was talking to.  
"Because, Shikamaru, everyone else has already moved on with their lives, Other villagers hate me, and our great and awesome Hokage wants me to be nothing more than a memory in the great and terrible history of Konohagakure." He said, laying on the sarcasm, something he's been doing recently. Sighing, he person that was holding him spoke.  
"Not everyone, Naruto-kun. Some of us are still waiting for others to."  
"Who's waiting on who, then?" He asked. He didn't want to look at his former mentor; the person whom had been the center of his infatuation since he had saved Gaara five years ago. The person who had been his rock since Sasuke left Team Kakashi seven years ago; the reason why he did a lot of the things he did, and one of the major factors he was about to commit suicide. He didn't want to look at Kakashi.  
"You." He replied. "Some have been waiting for you. I can name two off the top of my head right here, right now."  
"Name them." Naruto wanted to keep them talking. He didn't care anymore, his old mentor would never like him the same way he did. All Kakashi would see is Namikaze Minato in him; there's no way that he would, even if he wanted to. In fact, Kakashi didn't seem to like-  
"Gaara, for one." The white-silver haired ninja broke in his thoughts. "And me." Whatever Naruto was thinking had been lost in light of this new revelation. Kakashi did NOT just say that he was one of two people to wait for him. He wasn't even in the village all that much anymore! But then, how would he know about Gaara? And speaking of the redhead, the last time the blonde saw the Tanuki was months ago!  
"How would you know that Gaara even cares about me?" Both ninja scoffed.  
"Because, all the missions he took were to Suna. Kakashi was the Sunagakure ambassador for Konoha. Along with keeping both countries apprised of what's going on, he gave him reports on you. He's going to be here later on tonight, you knucklehead! We were looking for you for a half-hour before a sudden spike in your chakra signature told us where to find you! For fuck's sake, you're the only reason why Suna isn't at war with us! It's because Gaara doesn't want to tear your friendship in half! Kami, Naruto, why are you so blind to human affection of any kind when it's directed towards you?" Shikamaru's voice grew in intensity as he continued speaking. He was seriously getting ready to shake the hell out of his blonde friend. Naruto couldn't respond, however. Whatever he had ready to say on his lips was lost as he witnessed Shikamaru losing his lazy persona. And he had never, in his entire life, heard Shikamaru swear and call him a knucklehead in the same go. And he also just noticed that not once did the genius use the word troublesome. But, he had a feeling that it was going to change soon. Naruto turned to look at the now silent copy-nin.  
"Kakashi, is what Shikamaru said true?" A silent nod was his answer. Then he turned to look back at Shikamaru and noticed that it wasn't just the three of them. Their threesome turned into a five person gathering, a very pregnant Hinata and Sasuke now stood by the lazy genius. He ignored the raven for a second to tell Hinata that she shouldn't be up so high because she was due any day now and that it was dangerous for her to out herself in a dangerous position.  
"Naruto, who would tell my kids everything that happened in our academy days with a flourish? Who can tell them all about Kyuubi without any hatred in their voice as they talked about him? Who can tell them things that neither Kiba nor I could without getting flustered? Who would be the crazy uncle that would have camping trips to the backyard and tell them crazy stories bout their parents? Who could teach my kids a deeper sense of honor and loyalty? Who could do all that and more without question? Who, Naruto, but you? Who could I trust the most to help train my children to be the best shinobi, Naruto, but you?" She was holding her stomach, voice raising slightly with each question, and walking towards him slowly until they were about a foot apart and her yelling at him. If anyone ever told the blonde idiot that Hyuuga-Inuzuka Hinata would be yelling at him on top of the Hokage mountain, he'd have Rasengan-ed them into the middle of next month.  
"Dobe, she has a point. You might be a baka, but you mean too much to us. If I went home and told Sakura that you committed suicide off the Hokage Tower, she'd never be the same again. Please, for the love of Kami, don't do this again; otherwise I might have to kill you myself." Sasuke said, partly joking but all serious. "Most of us might seem like we're just too busy trying to get things in our own life started doesn't mean that you are not important to us. You are my brother and the only family I have left. Don't, for my sanity, do anything like this again."  
Naruto's head was spinning. All these people, people he thought had just moved on and left him in the dust of time, were all actually just waiting for him to get a kick-start? Suddenly, Naruto felt really stupid and selfish. He looked at Sasuke first.  
"Thanks. I guess I just didn't realize just how much I was loved. And, Sasuke, you're still a teme." Instead of the usual reaction, Sasuke gave his blonde friend a smile- an honest to Kami smile. Then Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata, if anyone told me that you'd be yelling at me on top of the Hokage Tower when you're about to burst at any second, I'd have kicked their ass into the middle of next week. But I love you and Kiba and the twins, so don't worry about having to find twenty million different people to teach and tell your kids everything when I can do it all. Just, take it easy. Okay?" The pale-eyed woman nodded before giving Naruto a careful, gentle hug. As they pulled away, Hinata smacked Naruto upside the head, causing a few people to laugh and him to rub his now sore head. "Hina-chan, what was that for?"  
"That, Naruto-kun, was for making a pregnant woman worry for a full day, running around while trying to make sure that her waters didn't-" Suddenly there was a puddle of water at her feet then her hands flew to her stomach. "My waters just broke." She quickly summoned Shikamaru and Sasuke over. "Take me to the hospital; Shizune should still be there." They both nodded before getting ready to disappear. Before they had, Naruto said something to Shikamaru.  
"Hey, thanks for stopping me." The genius just nodded his head before the three of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Now it was just him and Kakashi.  
An hour later, Kakashi and Naruto would never be separated again, Hinata had two healthy baby boys, and Naruto became a very proud uncle, despite what a few people might say and do, he's here to stay.


End file.
